The Hell Pits
by Spectura
Summary: A cruel plot leaves Sonic the Hedgehog a wanted man. Hunted down and locked within one of Mobius's most notorious 'prisons'. The Hell Pits earned their name rightfully. Filled with murderers and terrorists of the worst kind, and barren of any evident food source, Sonic wonders if he even stands a chance. WARNING: cannonXcannon and ocXcannon ships, gore, implied cannibalism, lemons
1. Run run

"Shoot him!"

"Don't let him get away!"

"Move! Catch him!"

"Murderer!"

Tears ran down my peach cheeks as I stumbled and dodged my way through what seemed like a horde of G.U.N. soldiers, all of which are were trying to kill me.

I don't know what started this, all I know is that no one will help me. I've tried, believe me. Gunshots were ringing out left and right, some missed, some hit, and some simply grazed me. I keep running, barefooted as I lost my shoes some time ago in panic. As much as it all hurts now, it'll hurt a lot more if they catch me.

Hurt. Something I've been feeling a lot of lately, be it physical or emotional. Everything hurts, from the cries of terror I hear when people catch sight of me, to the harsh words and stones my friends use to keep me away.

A particularly close gunshot leaves my ears ringing as I continue to sprint past them. For a few terrifying moments the world is silent, which only intensifies the primal sensation of fear as I scramble through legion upon legion of soldiers and robots. I can feel the mud squishing between my toes, between my fingers as well from the times I've fallen and had to scramble back to my paws. I can feel the throb of exhaustion in my legs and chest, I can feel the blood roaring through my velvety ears, leaking out of numerous cuts and wounds.

When my hearing returns, everything seems unnaturally loud, the blast of guns, the shouts of the men and women, the turning of gears within the massive robots. I can hear everything.

Once more I slip through the mud, landing on my back and sliding quite a distance due to momentum. My fingers claw at the ground trying to gain some small purchase in the wet soil, I need to get back up. I have to get back up. I know what will happen if I don't.

Death, or worse. No matter what there's no mercy planned for me.

I fail to get a grip, and slide right off the muddy field into a flooded ravine. The water is deep, I sink right into it, flailing my hands to try and rise to the surface. A stray bullet finds the side of my hand just as I find the edge of the ravine through the murky water. I sink back to the bottom, bare toes scraping the soggy riverbed as I kick, still trying to breach the surface.

Without intention, I open my mouth, releasing the air I had in my lungs. Panic, stronger than before, sets in. I've always been terrified of drowning.

Thankfully, it won't happen to me today. A robot, large enough to grasp me in one hand, lands in the swamp next to me, reaching to grab me. My hands find it first, and I use it as a stepping stone back to the surface. I crawl on top of the metal creation, gasping and spewing water from my lungs.

A few shots and a sharp pain nicking my ear reminds me I don't have the time to rest. My clawed toes scrape the paint off the robot's head as I push off, launching myself into the forest.

The chase continues all night, I am only just able to outrun their vehicles. With my shoes, I would have left them in the dust wondering which way I'd gone.

Now, I'm covered in mud, blood, and water. I'm soaked through and cold, I want nothing more than to curl up and cry somewhere. I'm in a forest clearing… somewhere. My guess is Windy Valley, judging by the sparsely grown trees and tall, healthy grass.

I don't care much for the trail of soggy mud I leave in my wake, heading for some fresh water my nose can pick up somewhere over the next hill. My legs shake as I stumble over the incline, my eyes catching sight of a pond resting undisturbed on the other side. My pace increases as I'm reminded of my thirst. My throat is parched from running constantly for the past few days. I haven't slept or eaten either. Reaching the edge of the water, I drop clumsily to my knees and lower my face to the water, not even bothering to use my hands as a scoop. My wounds throb with the motion, but I ignore it. I drink as much as I can hold before lifting my face to pant.

I'm tired. I ache. I'm not thirsty anymore, but I am coated in mud. Despite nearly drowning earlier, I crawl forwards into the water, stretching out in the shallows to scrub the blood and dirt from my short coat. I'm glad for once that it's never had much length, so at least it doesn't tangle or mat as easily.

It takes a while, but after some effort I manage to clean myself off to the point where I could sleep without hassle.

I retreat back to the forest, hoping to find a small cave or maybe an abandoned animal burrow to sleep in. The last thing I want is to sleep in the open. The best thing I can find is a clump of ferns, but it will have to do. I'm too exhausted to be picky.

I slumber the rest of the night away, and the majority of the following day as well. It's a deep sleep, dreamless and comforting. My life has steadily gone downhill for about a year now, I have to fight to remember better days, despite those days being what made up the majority of my life.

Sorry, I must be going pretty fast for you. It's a lot to catch up on, believe me. I'm the one stuck living through it. I'll do my best to help fill in the blanks…

-x-x-x-

It started around nine or so months ago, with some new report claiming I'd been seen with a gun or something at the site of over a dozen murders. _I_ being… well, me. Sonic the Hedgehog. Anyways, it had been a night club of some sort, attacked in the midst of a rave party. Honestly, I didn't do it. I was napping on Tails's roof at the time.

At first, my brother had valiantly defended me. He had even threatened G.U.N.'s Commander, Towers, telling the man to back off with quite a few colorful words. Ihad lightly scolded the cub for his vulgarity, but I made clear that I appreciated my brother's defense.

A week later, it happened again. Another week passed and yet another mass murder followed. Each one was framed around me being the perpetrator. It got worse though, with the number of victims steadily rising, as well as the 'proof' that it was me.

It reached a breaking point when I come home one day to find Tails pointing a gun at me, telling me to leave and never return.

I did leave, after about thirty uneasy minutes of trying to talk with the confused and angry kit. When Tails finally squeezed the trigger, firing a warning shot, I did leave. I left with my tail between my legs. My brother had never done anything like that before.

I ended up finding some form of shelter with Knuckles, who was far less affected by the media. It went well for awhile, until Shadow came to arrest me on behalf of G.U.N. Knuckles was confused to learn that some 42 people had died supposedly by my hand.

"He's been with me for two weeks Shadow. Something doesn't add up."

Shadow had let me go, but made Knuckles swear to keep an eye on me. I was confined to the temple for weeks. Shadow returned then, and informed me that I was still believed guilty as there had been no more murders since I had been confined.

With strong shackles on both my wrists and ankles, I was marched through one of G.U.N.'s many bases and locked in a cell. Shadow told me I'd be going on trial in three days.

Three days to prove my innocence. Three days until I was free, or locked away forever.

When the trial came about, I didn't stand a chance. So many accusations flew across the room, and each time I tried to defend myself I was told to shut my mouth. Eventually, the judge ordered the bailiff to muzzle me. Humiliated, confused, and accosted, I watched my downfall unfold. I was pronounced guilty. It was then a small part of me felt betrayed. They didn't want to hear anything other than my guilt. They wanted me to go down. They needed someone to punish, regardless of guilt or innocence.

Rather than be sentenced to life in prison or execution -both of which the judge mused about in court- it was decided that I was to be sent to a place called the Hell Pits. One of Mobius's most notorious prisons.

Well, I say prison, but really it's a deep, dark crack in the planet's lower bedrock with only one way in and one way out. The worst of the worst are put there and left to die. I had heard the stories, just as everyone else, and it was one of the few places I never wanted to go.

I was dragged out of court and brought back to the cell. It would be my last day above ground, they said.

I wasn't ready. That's when the first bit of panic set it and I don't remember too much of what happened next, but I know that it cemented my guilt in the eyes of the world. I escaped with my life, but that was where I lost my shoes. Shadow had been charged with guarding my cell, not that I had known at the time, so when I came blasting down the hall I practically tackled him myself.

I think he knew I was in a blind panic. He handled the situation with such ease, pinning me down with one hand and ripping off my beloved runners with the other, and no amount of kicking or fighting was able to knock him off until I finally ended up scratching him. The act of aggression caught him off guard and I was able to escape, just barely.

Honestly with his chaos skills and my lack of speed, I wonder how I managed to get away. Did he let me go? Did I surprise him so much that he froze? I don't know. Nothing really makes sense.

I've been on the run ever since. No help, no mercy, no real chance. From the little bit I've gathered, the murders are still happening.

No one knows that it's not me. No one wants to believe.

-x-x-x-

Taking another drink from the pond, I prepare myself for another day of clinging to existence while hiding from the world. The field is quiet now, only a few birds or crickets making noise. The sun has yet to make an appearance over the horizon, leaving me with the few shafts of light that manage to peek over the clouds to go by.

I lean back against a mossy stone and investigate the wounds I gained yesterday. My left hand has a horizontal slash between the index and thumb from the bullet the nicked me in the creek. My right ear has a circular chunk missing. There's a bullet wound on my belly, but from the way it looks I think the bullet just went straight through. That's a mercy at least, I won't have to go digging around for a hunk of metal in my innards.

There's another cut on my calf of my right leg, it's somewhat deep and makes movement a pain. My bones ache just as much though from the constant stress. I need to find some herbs or something to keep infection away. I've evaded the entire world's grip for nearly a year, I won't be done in by some stupid cut.

Standing, I turn to look around for a patch of trees, where herbs would be most likely to grow. Somewhere sheltered and safe.

Gods I wish I was a plant sometimes.

It's the sound of footsteps that has me on edge. There's someone nearby. I bite my lip and peek out from behind the tree I'm crouched behind, using it as a shield. My hands rest on the gunshot on my belly and the mashed up plants I've got caked over the wound.

"The trails ends over here, sir."

"Keep looking. With wounds like his, he can't have gone far." the deep baritone voice of Shadow picks up, leaving me terrified. There's no doubt that the Ultimate Lifeform already knows where I'm hiding. He can probably even smell me. Hell, after a year of living in the woods, I can smell myself.

"Sir! I've got footprints. There's even a bit of fur." a young human soldier is crouched behind a bush holding a tuft of my pelt between his gloved fingers.

My lip quivers without me realizing it, and I lean back against the bark of the tree, wishing -yet again- that I could be the plant. A rock would do even. Anything other than me.

Quiet words catch my attention, as Shadow whispers some commands. I'm screwed. He knows where I'm at. This is it. The not-so-glorious end of Sonic the Hedgehog.

A foot thumps the wood roots that sprout from the ground, not too far from my ear. Shadow is leaning on the trunk above me, not looking at me but perfectly aware that I'm two inches to his left.

"I don't see him. Move on."

 _What?_ My head turns ever so slightly to look at him. He's facing straight ahead, but his eyes are turned towards me. My breathing kicks up, still silent but borderline hyperventilation. The dark male's eyes are positively _burning_.

The blood color of his eyes flick down to examine the wound I'm clutching with both hands, and he turns to look over his shoulders.

"How bad is it?" he asks softly, his tone a complete opposite of the expression on his face. I struggle to speak for a moment, having not spoken to any living soul for months.

"It's manageable… Bullet went straight though…"

Shadow hums at my words, "The only reason I'm not turning you in right now, is because that would be hypocritical of me. I've killed people before, so I have no right to lock you away for it."

"I-I didn't…" I whimper out, words spilling from my lips before I can stop them, "I never killed anyone…" I can feel cool, salty tears streaking down my cheeks, "I never-"

"Sir! Everything alright?" a soldier calls from somewhere behind us. Shadow turns to look at the man I can't see.

"I think I've found something, give me a moment." the male turned back to me, "They don't have any trucks, you can outrun them easily. When I move to grab you, trip me and take off."

A few moments of silence pass, until Shadow lunges for me. My foot lashed out, making contact with his metal boots. He kept all his weight on that foot intentionally. It hurts when my bare toes slam into his hover shoes, but I keep my mouth shut, focusing on running before the larger hedgehog lands on me. I hear him grunt, hitting the ground as I break into a dead sprint through the woods, the all too familiar sound of gunfire chasing me.

Shadow's behavior is confusing.

-x-x-x-

I'm limping now, it hurts too much not to favor my leg. I didn't have a chance to dress the wound before Shadow's patrol found me two days ago, and it's starting to swell. Good news is the wound on my belly is starting to heal up well.

I stumble through a shallow creek, the throb in my calf having grown too large to ignore. The water smells awful and it's an odd brown color, I won't risk drinking it, much less trying to clean my wounds. I reach the other edge of the slim ravine the creek flows though, reaching to grab a tree for extra support as I try clamber out of the stream's shallow reach. The plant groans beneath my weight, making me second-guess my choice of support. I release the dying wood and reach instead for the roots of a nearby bush, yipping as I'm greeted by thorns. Now without support my infected leg gives out, sending me crashing into the creekbed. Brown water splashed everywhere, into each cut and scrape. Some even gets in my eye.

I'm suddenly made aware of the fact that it _burns_ in my wounds. I claw my way out of the stream and curl up, crying and trying to shake the water off. It clings to me like oil, I can't get it off. I shake my pelt repeatedly, pride forgotten to pain.

It doesn't come off. I'm left shivering beneath a bush (the same one with thorns, mind you) waiting for the sting to fade.

I wish I was a freaking plant.


	2. Sleepover

The infection in my leg got much worse after I fell in the dirty stream. I had to remove the plant mush on my belly, as it soaked up the brown water. It saved my wound from getting wet, but now it's bare and exposed to the outside until I can find more herbs.

My leg can't support my weight now, at least not for long. I'm limited to leaning on trees that I go by, just trying to stay upright. When there's nothing to lean on, I'm on my knees, crawling ever onward. It's dark and cold when nighttime comes about, leaving me shivering on the ground without shelter. I couldn't find any quickly enough with my leg being the way it is.

I know that before long something's going to find me. Something or someone. After a year at large it's getting tiring. Running from everyone and everything. It's hard to keep living when there's nothing to live for, ya know? My leg throbs, and I cast a glance down at it. The wound is a painful sight to behold, all angry and puffed up, yellow-green ooze building in the depths of my leg. Before long it'll go septic and kill me.

Sonic the Hedgehog, once grand Hero of Mobius, done in by some stupid cut.

As Knuckles the Echidna, Guardian of Angel Island, there's better places for me to be, but right now, I don't want to be anywhere else.

I don't know how long he's been laying here, but I know that he's dangerously close to dying. Sonic's form lays on it's side at my feet, his breathing is slow and shallow. My legs can faintly feel the heat coming from his sick body.

I feel like I owe him, since our last meeting ended in me standing idle while he was dragged away on questionable chrges. I lift him in my arms, feeling him tense up in response. He's not strong enough to resist me, but he does give a fearful whimper.

My heart cringes at the sound. I've never heard him to make such a noise. I've been looking for him for quite awhile, even temporarily abandoning the Master Emerald in my search. Some part of me is afraid it's been taken by someone already.

The hedgehog's damp, feverish head thumps to a rest on my red chest, breathing still shallow. Weakly, his eyes peek open, and I get a glimpse of his dull, leaf-green eyes. Recognition flickers in his eyes, and I'm pleased to find him relax somewhat.

With a soft sigh, I carry my friend back to the temple of the Master Emerald.

A spoon full of warm, salty soup touches my lips and I gingerly open my mouth. I feel so sick, so weak…

I'm vaguely aware of something warm laid across my body. It's probably a blanket judging by the weight and shape, it feels like one. Light dances on the other side of my eyelids, prompting me to open them.

Above me, the blurry form of Knuckles holds a steaming bowl in one large hand. He pushes the spoon into my waiting mouth, and I taste potatoes and beef. Part of me wonders where he got it, considering he lives off of a diet of fruit.

The soup is a wonderful change, considering I've been living off of charred squirrels, plants, and nuts for nearly a year. Potato soup is definitely preferred.

I try to shift my position to something more comfortable, only to find that I'm tied down. I open my mouth to ask why I'm tied to the bed, but I quickly regret it, as the only thing coming from my mouth is a kittenish mewl.

"Be quiet, Blue. Save your strength." the guardian hushes me, one of his large mitts rubbing between my ears in a comforting fashion. I finish the bowl in painful silence, one offered spoonful at a time. Knuckles hushed me each time I tried to speak, and it's making me uneasy despite my trust for him. During my thirty-minute lunch, I find that the bed I'm laying in, isn't exactly a bed. It's a large drawer stuffed with blankets and pillows, and he's making use of my flexibility and size to keep me hidden away inside.

As knuckles leaves to put the bowl somewhere else (where exactly I'm not sure, as he leaves the room and I'm not sure if he has a kitchen somewhere beneath the shrine) and I get a clear view of the room. It's Knuckles's dusty, rarely-used bedroom. There's an old bed in the corner, stripped of it's covers. Next to it, there's a side table with an oil lamp and a book on top of it. The walls, floor, and ceiling are made of packed dirt and stone. The whole room has a very earthy feel to it.

When the echidna returns, he's got a damp rag in one hand, the cool water soaking into his mitten. I mumble and shift once more, wanting to talk to him but lacking the strength to properly do so.

"Stubborn as ever, Blue." the guardian snickers, using a single hand to push me back into the drawer's padded depths. He crouches next to me and lays the damp cloth on my forehead.

It feels nice. With the cloth cooling me down and the warm broth in my stomach, I'm drowsy again. I fall asleep without even realizing it.

-x-x-x-

"So, a year at large, and a simple cut is enough to down you?"

"Shut it Knucklehead." I huff, standing shakily. It's been a few days since my friend found me and my health has improved tenfold, "Not my fault G.U.N. won't leave me alone. I was doing fine up until a week or so ago when the whole damn army was in one place." I raid his closet for some fresh socks since my bed takes up his drawer.

"You curse now?" Knuckles teased softly, knowing that before all this began I would scold Tails for vulgarity.

"Yeah," I grumble, sitting next to him to put on the soft clothing, "don't know when it started. Just kinda happened."

Knuckles grunts as he watches me pull the socks over my feet, smiling as he noted that they were a mile too big, "You going somewhere?"

"Well yeah Knux, I appreciate everything you've done for me, but I can't stay. It's not safe for either of us." My eyes meet his as I l turn to face him. He's lost his grin and now seems unsettled. "If anyone finds me here, I get sent to the Pit and you get sent to prison for hiding me."

"I don't like it," the guardian began, lips pressing into a tight line, "There's no solid proof. They say those videos are proof enough, but those metal contraptions can be tampered with. And you're not even healthy enough to go outside yet. You've been here for just a few days, you were at death's door when I found you."

I admit to myself that I still don't feel all that good, my chest feels tight and my legs are weak, but I can't risk my one last friend's safety.

"Knux, I can't stay. I wish I could, really. I'm tired of running and hiding, but I won't risk you." As I stand to leave, so does he, blocking the door.

"Sonic, don't."

Suddenly, I'm nervous. Why won't he let me leave? "Knuckles…?"

His deep baritone voice drops to a low whisper, "Get back in the drawer." above us, there's the sound of footsteps. "Back in the drawer so I can hide you." he takes a step forward with an ushering motion, making me stumble back to the furniture which has served as a bed for me. I watch him closely as I curl up in the many blankets, and he returns my stare with calm amethyst eyes.

He knows that I'm afraid he's sold me out. He reaches down to close the drawer, hiding me from sight. I hear two sets of footsteps as he leaves and the unknown person on the level above wanders around. Briefly, there's silence, and I can feel my heart hammering in my chest. My tail itches, but I don't want to risk moving.

I hear Knuckles begin talking upstairs, probably to the newcomer, and a smooth, quiet voice answers back. Suddenly, I hear the stepping kick up again, heading back down to the room I'm hiding in.

"-ckles, and I know there's something you're hiding down here~" Rouge's voice is light and teasing, but my heart stops all the same.

Rouge's nightclub was one of the many public places that were targeted by my murderous copycat. I haven't seen her since before then, so I have no idea how she'd react to seeing me. I swallow thickly as she continues to speak. "But really now, Knuckie, I know you. You never leave the Master Emerald alone, and I've been scoping out the temple for 3 days. You've not left these tunnels at all. What's down here?"

I hear Knuckles shift his stance, "Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Knuckles." Rouge's voice lost all it's usual teasing tones, becoming flat and serious. I can imagine her crossing her arms and staring him down. He'll crack if she does, he's never been able to resist her.

My chest aches as I continue to measure my breathing. I can feel the heavy, uncomfortable sensation in my throat and lungs that warns of an oncoming cough. I slowly move my hand up to cover my mouth, swallowing thickly to try and banish the oncoming fit.

Rouge's voice grows louder and I hear the top drawer of the dresser open, "Knuckles honey, you can trust me you know."

"Actually I can't. Not with this."

There it is. He caved under the master spy like he usually does: without even realizing he's done it.

"So there _is_ something down here."

Knuckles's swallow is audible as he realizes what he let slip. My cough is also getting worse, it's becoming hard to suppress it. A harsh huff escapes my nose, followed by another, and another. The coughing fit is finally forcing its way out of me, and the silence in the room tells me that I've been heard.

There's a shift of movement and all I hear beyond my muffled hacking is: "Rouge, _don't_."

My chest hurts and my eyes begin to water. Holding it all in to the best of my ability is failing, but I'm still afraid to let it out. She already knows I'm here, but some small part of me clings to the childish hope that maybe, just maybe, she won't find me.

"Knuckles…. _Who is hiding in your dresser?_ " her voice us quiet and hesitant, making me even more fearful.

Does she know? I mean, probably, considering I'm the only one who would need to hide from her. Rouge seems afraid of me -despite possibly not knowing it's me, but to heck with the details- which means she probably believes that I'm the murderer who attacked her club.

It hurts to think another of my friends is caught up in the web of death and lies my copycat is creating.

"Rouge-"

" _Who?_ " she's not cutting him any slack as my coughing fit finally dies down. A few minutes of silence pass before Rouge kicks up again. "It's Sonic, isn't it? You're hiding him. Do you have any idea-"

"Rouge, he's innocent. He didn't do it, I know he didn't. He never attacked your club, he never-"

"So you're saying that thirty-two people _aren't actually dead_ and rotting in graves right now? You're saying that half my building _isn't in pieces_?"

" _No_ Rouge. I'm saying Sonic didn't do it. Someone else did, there's someone out there who is pretending to be him so that he is locked away or killed! Think about it," tears prick my eyes as Knuckles valiantly defends me, "his personality isn't that of a murderer. It never has been. he's spent his life doing nothing but good, saving people and stopping bad guys. He's never been violent so why would he suddenly just start killing people? It doesn't make sense to me."

"But what if you're wrong? What if he is the one going around killing everyone?"

"What if I'm right? What if Sonic's never done anything wrong, and we give him up and send him off to the Pit? What kind of people would we be, if we didn't give him a chance?" A tense pause follows closely on Knuckels's words, and I swallow thickly. Depending on how Rouge responded next was the deciding factor of my future no doubt.

Rouge finally finds her voice, "H-how long has he been here with you?"

"Four days," Knuckles responds, and I hear him shift his stance again, "He was close to dying when I found him. He was real sick, had an infected cut on his leg. I doubt he could stand. He still has it actually." Rouge gives a sharp intake.

"Can you prove this? Can you prove that he was here for the past few days? There was an attack yesterday and if he really was here-"

"I have personally been tending him. Not sure how else I can prove it since there's no cameras in my temple."

I cough again, tensing in some slight panic. I hear Rouge say my name softly as she shifts, and the drawer is pulled open. I flinch at the bright light and the form standing over me, pushing deeper into the blankets with a shiver. Will she still try to turn me in?

"Hey Big Blue."

"H-hi..."


	3. Field of Flowers

If there was any chance of me getting out of the temple before, there's absolutely no chance of it now. Knuckles did manage to talk Rouge down from freaking out when she found me, but I can tell she's still nervous about my presence here. She even had Knuckles tie me down again -to which I wildly refuted- just to ensure I don't do anything.

I shift in the drawer, trying to find a comfortable position. My wrists are tied to the dresser with thick rope, and in my weakened state there's no way I could easily get out of it. Not that I really want to at this point, with Rouge staring at me from the other side of the room. She'll probably kick me in the face the moment she thinks I'm trying to get loose. No one wants that, that would be an ugly sight.

Speaking of sights, my leg is bare of wrappings for once, propped up on a rolled towel while Knuckles looks around for fresh bandages. The wound is still obviously infected, with puffy red edges and some ick clinging to the insides. That's what Rouge is mainly staring at, and I previous glance I took showed me an expression of horror, sorrow, and mild disgust.

Trust me though Rouge, I feel the same about it. At least she isn't having to deal with the painful throbbing that's traveling though my leg in both directions. Heck, even my toes hurt. I cough again, feeling pressure in my ears as I do. Leaning my head back to rest on the drawer's edge, I can do nothing but wait for the echidna to return and wrap my leg, which will undoubtedly hurt even more as he'll have to clean it first.

I wiggle my toes in a bored manner, wincing as the infected muscles sluggishly moved at my command. Rouge made some strange, gasping noise at about the time I feel something begin to run down my leg. Ears pricking, I lean over to inspect, finding the answer in a bloody trail of pus traveling down the limb, pushed out by the moving muscles, dripping onto the floor since my leg is draped out of the dresser.

Rouge stands and heads towards the door, "I'll find something to c-clean that with." and suddenly I'm alone in the room. It's the first time in a long time that I've been alone and safe at the same time. A few moments of silence pass, before I feel the urge to cry in relief.

Safety. Something I definitely took for granted a year ago. Now it's akin to a novelty. I don't want to be a sobbing mess when Knuckles or Rouge returns, so I swallow it down and lean my head back.

Despite my best efforts, the tears squeeze themselves out anyways.

When Rouge and Knuckles return, there's no sign of my quiet breakdown on my face aside from a few wet patches. They look at me long and hard, concerned, but not wanting to pressure me right now. I don't doubt that they'll ask about it later. Knuckles crouched down and began to tend my leg. He tries to be as gentle as he can, but with the infection being as bad as it is, I can't help but squirm.

Time passes, and it's now officially been a year since I was pronounced guilty and sentenced to Life in Hell. A year since I took off, giving up everything in search of freedom. Rouge lets me wander around in the temple without being tied to something, but she still keeps an eye on me. I've been able to hold a few conversations with her, but they almost always get turned back around to the topic of my innocence.

I hate it, how that's all she thinks of when I'm around. It hurts, but I can't get her to change the subject without her giving me some suspicious stare. My leg has completely healed by now, leaving behind a ragged scar.

I've been getting more and more antsy. I want to leave the temple and run again, to get away and hide. I know that the longer I stay, the more likely I am to be found here. I can't risk my friend...s? Does Rouge count as a friend again? I don't know at this point.

My socked foot scuffs the dirt floor of Knuckles's room, I'm bored out of my mind. The echidna is above ground with his big shiny rock. Rouge left for her home in Metropolis not long ago, which was nerve-wracking for me because I didn't know, and still don't know, if she left to turn me in. The urge to flee intensified after that, and Knuckles banned me from going above the second level. With the temple only having four levels, including the shrine above ground, I don't have much space to roam around.

Anxiety is gonna eat me alive if I don't move around soon. I hop off the bed and begin to roam the tunnels again. For the fifteenth time. Passing some disarmed traps, I sigh in boredom. There is absolutely nothing to do down here. I crouch and mess with one of the contraptions at my feet, trying to figure out how it worked. Some kind of tripwire-thingy. Very complicated. I'm so caught up in examining the trap that I don't hear the Guardian walk up to me.

"Sonic." My head snaps up to look at the echidna who called my name.

"Hey Knux, what's up?" I respond smoothly, standing and dusting my knees. His purple eyes glitter like thoughtful gems as he glances between me and the contraption I was looking at. From behind his back, he produces a pair of running shoes I thought I'd never see again.

"Want to go outside?"

I can't help but bounce from one foot to another in excitement as the echidna slowly opens the heavy doors of the temple, revealing to me the dazzling sunlight. From behind Knuckles, all I can see is open field for quite a notable distance, and I can feel my adrenaline ramping up already. The _good_ kind of adrenaline. The _fun_ kind. My familiar red sneakers hug my feet comfortably, bringing back memories of days gone bye. Knuckles glances over his shoulder and grins at me, turning around with his hands resting on the doors, blocking my path.

"Two rules, hedgehog." he begins with a smile. I nod quickly, my fawn lips mimicking his, "One, stay in the field where I can see you. Don't go into the woods, or I'll come after you and lock you back in the temple. Two: Don't break the sound barrier. From what I hear, tech these days can pick up on that stuff. Stay slow enough that they won't see it. Got it Blue?"

"Yeah Knux, I getcha!" I can hardly contain myself. In my excitement, some of my old slang pokes it's head in. The echidna chuckles at my tone, before stepping aside, silently giving me permission to run free.

That was all I needed.

Rushing forwards, the field around me becomes a rush of green as I tear through the meadow, whooping to my hearts content as now armed with my beloved shoes and Knuckles's protective eyes out here, nothing can catch me but the wind itself.

I don't know how he got a hold of my runners, with them having been taken by GUN nearly a year ago, but honestly I don't care right now. All that matters is the ground rushing beneath my feet, the wind roaring in my ears… Chaos, how I've missed this. Freedom, Speed, and the safety they provide. No one can catch me or command me.

Ahead of me, the forest's edge grows closer and closer, prompting me to take a sharp turn left and speed towards Knuckles's mushroom garden. I can almost feel his stare on my head. How he loves his fungus. Personally I'm not a fan. I take another sharp turn, heading straight back for the temple, rushing straight at Knuckles with a devious grin. Without thought, I leap straight over his head, land behind him, and throw a kick. He whirls about almost like he expected it, catching my ankle in both hands. His expression is confused, but he relaxes at the grin I sport.

"C'mon Knux, spar with me." I state simply, relaxing my pose and letting my arms hang. As if a foot to the face wouldn't have ended in a spar with the hot-head, but either way I'm getting the tussle I asked for. The red male laughs, jerking my leg up and throwing my balance. Briefly I see him lunge towards me with a pulled-back fist, ready to strike, but I throw my weight the rest of the way and land on my back. From there, I kick my feet up with the momentum of my fall, catching him square in the chest and throwing him back. He hits the ground with a huff but rolls to his right, dodging another spindash.

The spar continued for hours, both of us having fun and neither truly winning. Now we were laid out on our backs in the grass, side by side in the fading daylight with out chests heaving.

"You know Blue," Knuckles began quietly, "I always wondered how you kept a smile on your face all these years." He turned to face me with a soft smile, "Even before all this manhunt crap went down. I mean, you spent your life fighting."

The question catches me off-guard, "Er… Well, I mostly kept the smile on for Tails. Being little, he needed some kind of… reassurance, I guess, that everything was gonna be okay at the end of the fight."

Knuckles hummed thoughtfully, but he didn't say more on the subject.

I looked up at the stars, feeling more relaxed now than I have in a year. The grass is soft and makes a nice cushion against my back and head. The quiet is only disturbed by the sound of our breathing and the chirp if crickets and a few soft-spoken night birds. Worn out from our play-fight, I start to doze off until I'm stirred by the echidna's words again. "You know, I always enjoyed having you around Sonic."

"Whut?" I mumble turning my head to look at him. It the growing darkness his features are a bit hard to see. He seems to be relaxed, looking up at the nighttime sky thoughtfully. "I enjoy hanging out with you too Knux." I mumble tiredly, wiggling deeper into the soft grass of Angel Island, "It's very fun."

The guardian snorts softly at my slurred speech. "Not what I meant but alright." he said something else as well, but my ears don't catch it as my mind slips away into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

I wake to the sound of whirring off in the distance, very faint but it's enough to wake me. It's still dark, the moon lingering in the sky above us. I'd guess it's around midnight, maybe one o'clock. I lean my head up off the ground, only to find that apparently it's not the ground I was laying on. Knuckles's arm was folded beneath my head while he lays his own in the palm of his hand. I look at my friend in confusion, only to find that he's completely asleep. I'm so surprised by this that I temporarily forgot about the strange noise.

"Knuckles...?" I call softly, reaching over to gently shake him awake, "Knuckles wake up." He opens his eyes and looks around, foggy-headed but awake.

"Wha's goin' on?" he asks as he sits up while rubbing his eyes. Knuckles seems to watch me for a minute, before grinning ear-to-ear.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" I ask, suddenly self-conscious.

"Nothin'… You're quills are all messed up though." He laughs out loud, "Your head looks like a star!" My hands reach up to grasp the messy blue strands and I try to smooth them out, "Shut it Knucklehead!" I fuss, "You're the one turning into a billy goat!" I reach out and tug a tuft of tan fur hanging from his chin. He laughs again and swats me away.

The whirring noise continues behind us, growing loud enough to catch the attention of us both and we stand to investigate. I can see two or three dark spots on the horizon, each with small blinking lights. Warning bells start going off in my head, and I start to back away without Knuckles noticing. I can see his amethyst eyes widening in surprise and dread as he too realizes what they are and turns to find me still backing towards the woods in terror.

I can't believe they've found me, after all this time… Was it Rouge? Did she tell them where I am? I make it to the forest's edge when the Guardian suddenly blocks my view of the helicopters, his large mitted hands grasp one of my fawn wrists and he drags me the rest of the way into the tropical forest, crouching with me among some tall ferns.

"N-no..." I start, wanting to pull out from under them and run. The helicopters are probably equipped with cameras that sense heat, meaning they would see me even through all the trees and bushes.

Knuckles won't let me pull away though, "Sonic stop, we're safe right here. They can't see you if you stay under the-" his words cut off and he pulls me close as the plant-life rattles and shakes around us from the winds caused by a helicopter passing over head. The forest is flooded with painfully bright-white light from an aptly-named flood light. The ferns we're hiding under block the searing brightness from hitting out pelts though.

I look up anxiously, seeing nothing but the retreating aerial death-machine through the fronds of the oddly-colored cyan-and-green tropical plant Knuckles has hidden us beneath. Quite suddenly, the seriousness of the situation hits me and I start to give in to my nerves, standing and starting to try to escape my friend's hold. "I can't stay here Knuckles!" I shout, panicked, "Let go!"

The echidna's steel grip on my wrists tightens, "If you take off now, they'll catch you! We need to get back to the temple!" he finishes the cry with a harsh tug, my bare feet sliding through the lush grass towards him as he too stands. I scramble to keep upright as the strength in Knuckle's arms and upper body is far beyond that of my own. In this bizarre tug-of-war, I stand no real chance if the Guardian decides to drag me away.

The trees shake again as the helicopter flies over us, unable to see us through the leafy canopy. Panic surges through me again. "Let go Knuckles! I don't wanna die!"

"You won't if you trust me Blue!" he yanks me forward again, further than before. I land against his chest with a huff and his muscled arms wrap around me, lifting my feet from the ground. He runs with me in his grip, clutched against his chest like a toddler. A particularly frightened toddler who's fighting with everything he's got to escape.

"Stop kicking Sonic, I've got you and I'm not gonna let go." the echidna murmurs in my ear as he hesitates on the edge of a meadow. Ahead of him, there's at least a hundred feet of open field before he could get to the temple, which sits on the other side. I feel Knuckles look up at the sky, and I nervously copy the motion.

Three helicopters, all marked with the same three terrifying letters. GUN. They're circling the floating island with floodlights searching the ground. Searching for me.

"Hang on to me, big blue, we're gonna make a run for it."

"No no wait-!" my arms tighten as the echidna darts forward, speeding towards the temple. We're almost to the other side when a chopper nears us, and Knuckles does the unthinkable.

He threw me the rest of the way. I careen through the air like a baseball straight into the temple's front entrance, skidding in my rear down the front hall before rolling down the first staircase, landing in a heap of bruises and bent quills.

"Owww…." I whine softly, too dazed to bother trying to stand. My hand rubs my head, wincing as I find a sensitive spot where a bruise is surely forming.

"-not _fucking_ here!" My ear picks up a rather angry Rouge down the hall, and looking up I can see her standing a few dozen feet away with her hands on her hips. She's glaring down another hall, obviously in a fight with someone standing just out of sight. I stand, stumbling slightly, and turn around to run towards another hall. Luckily I find it empty as I rush down it, seeking Knuckles's room. On my first night here, he showed me a spot where I could hide, hidden beneath his dresser. There is a secret tunnel down there that the Ancients used whenever the Island was invaded by other echidna tribes.

I'm nearly there when a beam of light erupts from the dusty stone doorway, alerting me to the presence of someone in the room that I need to be in. My breathing picks up as I turn in a circle, realizing there was _nowhere_ to hide. My only other option is to run back to the other hall, or try to make a dash out of the temple and hopefully not be seen. Choosing the latter of the two options, I turn to head for the entrance of the temple only to bump into someone.

I nearly shriek, only to be muted by Knuckles's wide hand covering my mouth as he pushes me back against the wall. As he presses against me I don't realize who he is at first, only feeling the body's chest heaving for breath as though he'd just run forty miles. I can smell blood. Not a lot of it, but enough to be noticed.

My cry may have been mostly silenced, but not the shuffling of feet as I nearly attacked him in retaliation to the scare. Wordlessly, Knuckles holds me against the stone wall and pushes in a brick, revealing it to have actually been a button. A puffy of dust fills the air and a crawlspace opens up next to me, leading down a narrow tunnel with no lights.

Soundlessly, Knuckles lifts me beneath the arms and pushes me into the tunnel, handing me a small torch, "It'll burn for an hour," he whispers to me, head turning to look towards the room where the flashlight had been, "Follow the tunnels marked with yellow sandstones. _Be careful,_ Blue." and with that said, he pulls me close once more, and kisses me.

It wasn't long, or deep, or any of those cheesy romantic-types of kisses, but I could feel the emotion it held. The desperation and fear for my safety, not knowing if he'd see me again soon, or even at all. When he releases me, I can only stare at him in shock and wonder, not really sure how to respond. I don't get the chance to respond anyway, as the echidna pushes me back into the crawlspace and closes it, sending me into a darkness so thick, I can't even see my own nose.


	4. Natural Predator

**Sorry for the long wait you guys! I made up for it though I hope. This chapter is nearly twice as long as my usual ones ^^**

 **Reply for Guest review on Chapter 3: Well yeah I plan to continue! :D My muse is just a real struggle sometimes. And I'm so glad you like my art thanks so much!**

It's dark, cold, and confusing down here. With my mind distracted by emotions I'm afraid that I've missed the small yellow rocks ingrained into the walls at each dusty, cobweb-ridden intersection. There's an entire network of these tunnels down here. With nothing to go by except a small stick of burning wood that's quickly shrinking, I'm more and more concerned that I've lost my way.

My knees hurt from crawling on all fours through the winding tunnels. I've reached another intersection, where a tunnel marked with red stones crosses with my yellow path. Trying to ease my anxiety and distract myself from the bruised joints I sport (as well as the eternally nagging thought that Knuckles had kissed me not too long ago), I muse about an old movie I'd seen years ago. _The Mage of Oz_. There had been a yellow path for the main character to follow too.

"What was her name again…?" I think aloud to myself as I settle down at the intersection. I need to take a break, the skin on my knees and palms can't take much more of this rough stone. The flickering light of my torch is starting to die off, informing me that I'm wasting what little time I have. I sit there for a few minutes, trying to think of some other way I can keep moving without hurting myself, and I can't really think of one aside from a form of movement that makes me cringe to think of.

Mainly because that form of movement is used by Mobians who prefer a more… feral, lifestyle. I shudder and shake my head as I remember the one time I accidentally wandered by a group of Feralists who lived in dirt burrows in the forest. I've never seen so many naked people in my life. And I don't mean naked as in _not wearing gloves and shoes_ , I mean _naked_ as in _letting all their junk hang out._ Ew. I need to think about something else. Like _now_.

My attention wanders willingly back to the way I can keep walking and not hurt myself. All Mobians have small pads on their hands and feet, left-overs from our ancestors I guess. The pads can take much more of a beating than the skin that covers the rest of the body. Luckily for me, my feet are further protected by my beloved shoes. The only problem is my hands, guarded only by some thin gloves that have already been severely damaged by the rough, porous stone I'm forced to move on. If I could find a position that puts all my weight on the pad of my palm, rather than the whole palm itself, I could keep moving without having to worry about my hands bleeding.

I hold the handle of the torch in my mouth, wincing at the heat of the small flames close to my cheek, and test my weight on the front of my hands. I bend my fingers so that the tiny pads on the underside of my fingertip is the only part touching the rock floor of the tunnel, while the pad covering the palm near the base of my fingers takes the brunt of my weight. It's… actually much easier, my body can easily handle moving on all four, even if my mind find this terribly odd and unfamiliar. I've been through worse, I'm sure I can handle crawling around for a little while longer.

The torch goes out after a little while, but when it does I realize that there is light coming from the end of the tunnel ahead of me. It's the exit Knuckles mentioned earlier. Somehow through all the dust and darkness I managed to stay on the path.

Or, at least I managed to find it again. Either way, really freaking lucky. I crawl out of the stone tunnels and push past the moss hanging at the entrance, stepping out into lush jungle. The sun breaking through the leaves and warming my pelt is honestly the greatest thing I've seen or felt in the past hour. The fresh air clears my nose and lungs and leaves a pleasant, crisp taste in my mouth. I can hear… nothing? Wait, why aren't there birds making noise? This is a jungle there should be hundreds-

 **CRASH!**

I whirl around behind me, my eyes meeting with a pair of the most soulless robotic eyes I've ever seen.

Knuckles spat a mouthful of blood onto the stone floor of the temple's lower platform, the glow of the master emerald pulsing behind him as if it could sense it's guardian's pain. Standing atop him was a war machine unlike any he'd seen before. A four legged robot with the ability to curl up into a ball and tear through the ground like a drill. The speed at which it turned also allowed it to cross terrain at ludicrously high speeds as well. There was no mistaking what purpose the metal monstrosity was designed for. It was built to catch Sonic.

"I'm going to ask you again, echidna. Where did you hide that murderer?" Commander Towers snapped, his patience wearing thin from the long confrontation.

"I… don't… know.. any… murderers!" the red male snarled back, baring his teeth as he fought for each breath. The machine pressed a heavy foot onto the echidna's bruised chest, enough to cause pain but not do much damage. It was clear that GUN didn't want to actually harm Knuckles, probably due to his status as the last living echidna on Mobius, they just wanted the information of Sonic's wearabouts.

Nearby, Shadow and Rouge watched the argument with conflicted emotions. The jewel thief seemed to be curled into herself, not wanting to see or hear the interrogation. Shadow seemed passive, but his eyes reflected something skin to regret and pity.

 _Faker sure does know how to pick allies. Even now, outnumbered and beaten, the Guardian won't talk._ He mused to himself, watching the Commander dish out a frustration-fuel kick to Knuckles's face, staining his black boot with crimson blood.

"We're not getting anywhere with this." Topaz muttered, shifting her stance to something a little less professional and a little more tired. It seemed that she too had grown uncomfortable with the situation. "Knuckles and Sonic are very close. They practically grew up together. He's not going to spill any beans anytime soon."

Shadow nodded, "I was thinking the same. Although I believe Towers is getting desperate. He's wanted for year to cage up that blue hedgehog, and now that he has a viable reason, he can't catch Sonic. That's why this has even gone on for so long."

Another strike from Towers managed to draw a yelp from Knuckles, which finally frayed Rouge's last nerve.

"C-Commander! He's not going to tell you anything. Just let the Mongoose loose on the island. It's programmed to find Sonic, and it will. There's no need to do irreparable damage."

Towers faltered in his assault, snarled, and then kicked once more for good measure. As the commander walked away, the echidna spat out one of his front teeth and sighed in relief. The commander turned swiftly around, "Mongoose! Activate Primary Objective protocols. Find that hedgehog! He's somewhere on the island and I want him brought to me alive!"

The shiny silver death machine took off into the forest, smashing through trees and underbrush with the strength of a freight train at full speed.

-x-x-

I stand there, frozen and shocked, by what looks like a giant robotisized version of my species' natural predator, the Mongoose. The subtle glow coming from it's nose pulses softly, and the eyes are locked onto me. The monster raises it's head by a mere centimeter and scans me, a cyan grid shooting from it's eyes and running across my form. I forget my surroundings and focus entirely on the robot in front of me. Instinctual panic sets in as I realize I am caught in the open, with my enemy between me and the only way I can get underground. A burrowing animal without access to it's burrow is doomed.

"LOCATED LIFE FORM. IDENTIFYING…" The voice is deep and sounds exactly like what I think a terrifying robot would sound like, seeping into my ears and freezing my blood, "IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG YOU ARE UNDER ARREST." The metallic monster crept forward, causing me to stumble back and land on my rump. "DO NOT RESIST. DO NOT RESIST. DO NOT-"

The thing's head is rammed into the ground by none other then Rouge the Bat and her signature screw kick. With one move, she succeeded in burying the robot's head completely in the ground. She lands nimbly, before looking at me with eyes wild and fearful.

"What are you doing? Get up and run!" As if her words woke me from a trance, I stumble to my feet, shaking my head to clear my vision before doing just as I was told, vanishing into the surrounding jungle.

Behind me, I hear a metallic roar and a scream. Oh no Rouge! I look over my shoulder, ready to run back and defend her, when two steel jaws snap shut in the open air where my quills had been moments ago. I can't help but shriek in response and keep running, hoping to outpace the death machine and double back to find my friend. I break the sound barrier, but I soon hear another sonic boom moments later, and I turn to see the machine curled into a ball, almost like it's spin-dashing across the ground to keep up with me. This is not fair. At all.

It chases me through almost every zone on Angel Island, and I can't seem to shake this thing. It's always right on my tail, and it seems like it knows exactly what I want to do before I do it. If I try to turn, it's there blocking my path. If I try to speed up or slow down, it follows. The machine hasn't actually tried to grab me again. Now it's just chasing me, and I'm getting tired. I really wish this thing would like, trip or something. Anything. Just give me a moment to breathe…

My chest is beginning to ache, but I don't get the respite I was hoping for. Instead, the chase intensifies as the robot seems to realize that I'm wearing out. By now, the helicopters have joined in the chase, their bright floodlights casting hard shadows on the jungle. It doesn't sound all that bad, but in reality it's very hard to see where I'm going. People in the helicopters are shooting at me, and I can't tell if they are using live rounds or darts.

My downfall comes from below, literally, when I stumble out of the tropical jungle and start falling off the edge of the floating island. It's absolutely terrifying at first when the ground disappears from beneath me, but the cloudy sky ends up saving me when the machine doesn't follow and the choppers can't see me through them. It's not the most graceful fall and/or landing I've ever managed, but I'm sure picking grass out of my teeth is preferable to whatever that robot was going to do if it caught me.


End file.
